LoveShots
by LuvMe4eva
Summary: A series of bakugan one-shots involving all of the bakugan couples. DxR,JxC,SxA,BxJ
1. BillyxJulie

**A/N: okay, here is another story; a series of one- shots, there will be only 4, because in Bakugan, there are only four pairings. First up, BillyxJulie. I do not own bakugan.**

E-mail

Julie logged on her computer to check her e-mail. There was only one in her inbox. Billy. She carefully read it.

_Julie,_

_Meet me at Bakugan valley, our normal spot. See ya there._

_Love, Billy, wait, um I mean…_

_Sincerely,_

_Billy_

Julie laughed at his mistake and set off to bakugan valley. Once she got there she saw Billy staring up at the nighttime sky. She took this as an opening to surprise him. She carefully crept up to him.

"C'mon, Julie, you can do better than that" Billy stated as he turned around to look at her

"Darn it" she laughed

"Come sit and watch with me" To her it was more of a demand than a question, but she did.

"Why did you ask me to come here, Billy?" she asked

"Just to, um, you know, watch the stars. Maybe see some constellations" he replied

"Well I haven't seen this many stars since I was a little girl" Julie commented

"Then I'm glad we get to watch them together"

Julie glanced at Billy and stared at him, trying to find some sign tat he was joking. There was none. Billy noticed her staring and blushed. He couldn't believe he said that out loud.

"Me too." was all she said before laying her head on his shoulder. He noticed this and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. If that was possible.

**A/N: Short. I know. But that's what these stories are. Short-stories. I'm doing the couples in order from my least liked couples to my loved couples. This means that the order is BillyxJulie, JoexChan, ShunxAlice, and DanxRuno. Sorry for DanxRuno fans, but I'm saving the best for last.**


	2. JoexChan

**A/N: okay, here's joexchan**

Chan walked through the park, deep in thought about a certain web manager. She knew she liked him. She knew he liked her. What she didn't know is why neither of them had asked each other out. She sat on a bench trying to figure it out, when Joe just happened to walk by.

"Chan, why aren't you inside it's going to rain soon?" he asked

She looked up at the sky and blushed. She had been walking around so aimlessly, she didn't realize the weather. It was a good thing he came to get her.

"Um, yeah, I better get home" she admitted quietly

"Chan is there something on your mind?" he didn't realize he was blushing as well.

"Yeah" was all she said until she felt a pair of arms circle around her and envelope her in a soft, yet firm, hug.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Joe asked

"Mhm"

"Let's go" he said while opening an umbrella. It was already starting to rain. They walked quietly, both blushing madly.

When they got to Chan's house, Joe led her inside and closed the umbrella. By then both had figured out why they hadn't asked each other out. They were both too shy. So they knew they liked each other, they just didn't know how to express it. They decided it was time to make a move.

"Joe/Chan would you like to go out sometime?" they asked in unison. Chan giggled. Joe smiled.

"Yeah, I would love to" said Chan

"Me too" said Joe

"So when?" asked the raven haired girl

"Not now, it's raining"

"You can stay for dinner" commented Chan

"Then now" said Joe.


	3. AlicexShun

**A/N: In honor of all those Alice/Shun fans. Here is Alice/Shun.**

The sky was painted red and orange as a red-headed girl by the name of Alice Gehabich wrote in her journal. This was something she hasn't done in a long time, so she decided it was time to take it up again and write another entry.

_Dear diary,_

_These past few months were the best of my life. I made friends, played a new game, and best of all, I might have found the guy of my dreams. His name is Shun. Shun Kazami. For some reason I feel attached to this ninja-like boy. The thing is, I'm not sure if he feels the same way. I want to tell him how I feel, I just don't know how. I think the best thing to do is to come clean and say it. Wish me luck._

_Alice._

As soon as Alice closed her journal, her phone rang. The caller ID read _Shun Kazami. _She hesitantly picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"H-Hello" she said nervously

"Alice, it's me, Shun" said Shun

"Hello Shun, listen. I have to tell you something." said Alice

"It'll have to wait. Meet me at the park in fifteen minutes." Shun demanded

"Oh, okay"

***

In fifteen minutes, Shun was waiting at the park entrance for the red head to come by. _Man, where is she. I rehearsed and everything!!_, he thought impatiently. He waited another minute and then saw a flash of orangey-red hair.

"Shun!!" Alice shouted while panting. She was covered in scrapes and bruises.

"Alice, what happened? What took you so long?" Shun asked, concerned

"I'm sorry, I fell in a ditch on my way here." She explained

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Okay so, what did you want to tell me?" shun asked, trying to stall

"What did you want to tell me?" Alice urged

_Okay Shun, _he thought, _you can do this._

"Uh, well, I wanted to say that..." he couldn't say it. "Never mind. What did you want to say?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say, or ask, if you wanted to, you know…go out sometime?" she said that last part as fast as she could.

"Um, uh…yeah…yeah, sure. When?" he asked

Alice didn't expect him to say yes. Shun didn't expect _she_ would be the one to ask _him._ Nevertheless, they ended up going to the movies next Friday.

**A/N: Yeah!! Alice/Shun is my second favorite bakugan pairing. Dan/Runo next, keep waiting. I don't have any idea what Dan/Runo is gonna be about yet, but be patient. Read and review.**


	4. DanxRuno

**A/N: Ok, here is DanxRuno…FINALLY!!**

Runo walked out of the restaurant and into the cold winter air. She would have brought a jacket, but the fight she just had with her parents made her not want to see them again. She sat by the river and admired the peaceful view. She remembered the fight and tears slowly made their way down her face. She cried herself into a dreamless sleep and was woken by someone shaking her. She looked up startled to see Dan staring down at her with a concerned look on his face. She felt warmth around her and noticed a jacket was wrapped around her that she noticed was Dan's. She started to take it off but dan stopped her and told her not to take it off.

"Dan." She started "what are you doing here?"

"Question is, what are you doing sleeping in the cold? You'll catch pneumonia." Dan explained

"I, uh, I got in a fight with my parents and I don't want to see them now." Runo reasoned

"Really? What about?" dan asked

"I really don't remember. It's all a blur to me." She replied

Dan really didn't know what to do now. Her cheeks were burning red, so he guessed she had a fever. Dan's body seemed to react by itself and he began to slowly lean in, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. It didn't last more than a split second, but he felt satisfied. Runo stared at him for a moment and collapsed in his arms. When she didn't wake up, Dan picked her up and carried her off.

**A/N: Yay!! Did you notice that dash of hurt/comfort in there? My cousin thinks its genius!! Well, I guess it's time to end the story. So sorry. Buh-bye!**


End file.
